On a Date with My Future Daughter-in-Law
by zealousrebelmaker
Summary: There's the real trouble about having your boyfriend's father look exactly like your boyfriend. But somehow, he's much hotter than your boyfriend, much smarter, much more mature, and much more dangerous. (Elluka/Seth, both POVs)
1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** On a Date with My Future Daughter-in-Law  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Seth Twiright / Elluka Chirclatia  
 **Warning:** #whenyourboyfriend'sfatherishotterthanyourboyfriendproblems  
 **Additional notes:** This fanfiction is a tie-in fanfiction to Sui.

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Elluka**

" **I'm not Kiril, by the way. I'm his father, Seth Twiright,** " he says, and he finds the nerve to snicker!

I feel worse than a girl who got stood up in a date. I feel worse than a girl who was rejected by her one true love. I feel as if I've been tricked- which I _am_! and I stare at that calm face and that amused smile with my mouth open.

Earlier today, when lessons in school were temporarily halted due to an investigation, I asked this man, while thinking that he's Kiril, on a date, and...and...no wonder Irina was laughing! No wonder they were both laughing! My face heats up in embarrassment, and I cover my face in shame. He looks so much like Kiril that I can't even tell the difference, and I make small squeaks of embarrassment as Kiril's father stops snickering.

Did I do anything just now? Did I kiss him? Did I hug him? Anything? No, right? No. Good.

Or did I?!

"It's alright," Mr. Twiright says, and I slowly bring my hands down. "I'm sorry. It's a cruel joke, so I hope you'll forgive me." He's still smiling, and he looks at his phone again, as if he's waiting for news.

"C-Cruel joke...!" I whisper in a scandalized manner. "A-And you're Kiril's _father_...?!"

"Yes, I am. And Irina's." He's not really paying attention to me now, and he squints at his phone.

"A-And you didn't even bother to correct me in school...and let me a-ask you out on t-that date...and embarrassed me before Irina, who obviously knew...?!"

"Yes, of course." He's sending a text, and he locks his screen.

The reality of the situation hits me like a ton of bricks, and it's as if I've committed some moral crime.

I went on a date with Kiril's father.

Again, I went on a date with Kiril's father.

 _I. Went. On. A. Date. With. Kiril's. Father._

"...And you didn't even care?!" I exclaim, not caring if I've attracted the attention of the remaining customers in the café.

Mr. Twiright looks up and looks as if I'm complaining about something trivial. "It wasn't on purpose, Miss Chirclatia."

"You tricked the whole school into thinking that you're Kiril!" I say, but I make sure to lower my voice.

...

...He's not even bothering about what I'm saying now!

I look at my plate of unfinished cake hopelessly, and I look at what I've ordered for him. Mr. Twiright's chocolate cake is half-finished, and he's so preoccupied with his phone that I really do feel like some stood-up girlfriend. Everything about Mr. Twiright just screams Kiril, from his hair to his eyes, and I'm really scared on how to even differentiate between the two of them in the future.

I mean, think about it!

What if I ended up kissing _HIS FATHER_ instead of HIM?!

Or hugging?!

Or _teasing_?!

How is it even possible for both him and Kiril to look _exactly_ the same?! I don't even see signs of aging in Mr. Twiright! If anything, he's like a photocopied version of Kiril, only more serious!

I think I should apologise. I should've noticed the personality differences before...

"...M...Mr. Twiright, I believe I should a-apologise..." I begin, and he looks up from his phone to my face. He drinks some of his tea, and then he pushes up his glasses before answering me.

"There's no need."

...

...That's it?!

"M-May I know at least...why you're in charge of the chemical investigation?" I ask carefully. "I mean..."

"I'll pay," he smiles, and he gets up from his seat as he takes his coat. "Before I forget, Miss Chirclatia..."

I stare as he places a finger to his smiling lips.

"...Don't tell anyone that I'm doing the investigation, alright?"

"I..." I manage, but he goes to the counter, pays, and leaves before I can even say anything.

* * *

It's so many levels of _wrong_.

My name is Elluka Chirclatia, and I'm in my last year of high school. I'm taken- I have a boyfriend named Kiril Clockworker, and we've been together since junior high. Three years. My parents are constantly overseas, working while sending me an allowance far more than my monthly budget.

And I just went out for a small date with my boyfriend's father, who looks so much like my boyfriend that they could be _twins_.

Come to think of it, I've never seen Kiril's father, which would be the reason why I can easily be so confused. In all the three years that we've dated, I've never seen Kiril's family asides from Irina, and he's never seen mine. I think there is one difference, which is their glasses. Mr. Twiright's glasses are rectangular, and Kiril's are more oval-shaped.

But why is Mr. Twiright keeping the fact that he's investigating Alma's suicide a secret?

I sigh as I get up from my couch to get myself some water. It's bad enough that I can't get over my initial embarrassment, but I try to counter it by just eating all the ice cream I have in my fridge in an attempt to forget.

Unless Mr. Twiright tells Kiril.

...

...Oh no.

...Oh no, please, no.

As I eat the ice cream straight from the tub, I pray to any god out there for my really careless sins to be forgiven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** On a Date with My Future Daughter-in-Law  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Seth Twiright / Elluka Chirclatia  
 **Warning:** #whenyourboyfriend'sfatherishotterthanyourboyfriendproblems  
 **Additional notes:** This fanfiction is a tie-in fanfiction to Sui.

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Seth**

I walk into my room and think: ' _That was the most unproductive two hours of my life, excluding sleeping and being stuck in traffic._ '

I was never cut out for fatherhood, and I frankly never cared for it, yet here I am with three children and I'm still a bachelor. I've never had a woman in my life, and I never want to have one. Kiril, Irina and Pale never had a mother, but that makes sense because I made them. Simple tampering of genetics, that's all it takes. Though, something did go off with Irina, which explains her pink hair, but she turned out like any bratty teenager her age.

So if you ask me: ' _Mr. Twiright, how would you feel if your son became a criminal?'_ , I'd say:

 _I won't mind. It's his choice._

And that's _exactly_ what happened to Pale.

I look at the sample of a piece of rice that I obtained from the school, and I observe the chemical's properties. It's very unstable, but it has a hangfire mechanism of taking effect just at the right time, given the right conditions. Whoever did this, if it's the girl herself, or if it's another person, seems to be very good...in making this type of poison and nothing else.

The Rogzé family are the prime suspects. Either the boy, Presi, or the girl, Prim.

"Dinner's ready," Irina says after opening the door without knocking, and I nod, noting her mischievous grin. "So, dad, what do you think of Elluka?"

I give the stock, textbook reply. "I told her."

"...You what."

"I told her. The joke was getting boring." I walk out of the room, and Irina follows, obviously displeased.

"Dad, the main gist of the joke is to make her THINK that you're Kiril, and make her mortified after the big reveal!" she insists. "Do you _not_ get a joke even when you're commissioned to do it?!"

"Well, I did tell her, and she was mortified anyways," I reply.

"How are you my dad?" Irina says in disbelief. " _How?_ Where did I get my sense of humor from?"

"You share your same morbid tastes with Pale, I think. It's sad that he's not here," I smile, despite my words.

"Fuck you too, dad," she groans, and I laugh.

Kiril looks moody, as expected, and I sit down as I take some food. "She's a nice girl," I say for consolation, and he looks up like some clueless freshman in a field. Irina unties her apron and throws it in the clothes hamper, and she sits down right next to Kiril, not even thanking anyone for the food as she eats.

"Y-You think so?" Kiril asks me, as if I'm giving a judgement on whether the girl's a good wife for him.

"She seems nice enough," I nod. "Three years, right?"

"Yeah," he smiles shyly. "She's-"

"-the love of your life, the one you can't live without, bla bla bla," Irina finishes, grinning. "You can quote any bad love story and it'll still sound exactly like your relationship with her. You're all over her, and she's all over you."

"Irina!" Kiril exclaims. "Eat your food...!"

"Yeah, yeah," she laughs. "So how's the research, dad?"

I take my second helping of rice. "I might be finished in three days. One of you will have to clean up Pale's room. He's coming tomorrow."

I wait.

Irina stops eating, and so does Kiril.

And then, Irina puts her spoon down, goes to where I'm sitting and proceeds to hug me while I'm halfway eating.

"He's coming back! How many days? When did he call you? When did you call him? Where is-"

* * *

Greeonian Plateau Roses. An amateur's trick.

I click my tongue at the realisation that it's not anything complicated. Other chemists are baffled at the poison that Alma Elfina was killed with. Biologists are attempting to try their hand. Physicists don't want to have anything to do with it, and I was given the job despite my infamous reputation in the world of science.

And when there's roses, there's Gift. It's just that it's been heavily experimented on and modified to the point where no one can even tell that it's the same poison.

Problem solved.

I wash the petri dishes and wonder, where did I go wrong? I never thought that I would have to say: 'I'm home!' whenever I come back home. I never thought that I would have to be called for breakfast and dinner. I never thought that I would have to deal with Irina, on her eleventh birthday, telling me that there's blotches of blood on her underwear, and when there's no motherly figure to tell her, I have to break the news.

But with this problem solved, there's another thing that I'm curious about. Which one of the Rogzé children would be vengeful enough to use it on that girl?

...

Women do have a stronger affinity to emotional displays. For her age, she's done a good job in refining it.

I wash my hands, close my eyes, and smile.

It's none of my business anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** On a Date with My Future Daughter-in-Law  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Seth Twiright / Elluka Chirclatia  
 **Warning:** #whenyourboyfriend'sfatherishotterthanyourboyfriendproblems  
 **Additional notes:** This fanfiction is a tie-in fanfiction to Sui.

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Elluka**

Monday.

Kiril's back to school, Irina's laughing in our faces, Prim's in a coma, Arth's dead, Leonhart and Mariam are dating and Anne's a mess. Our teachers don't have the heart to teach, it feels like a funeral procession, and I burned my rice because I woke up late.

Arson, murder, and jaywalking.

They're even thinking of closing school down. So many deaths in one school- the education department's starting to think that our school's breeding murderers or bad luck, since the other schools obviously don't have students dying within the week, or every week.

Our principal's going mad. She's taking it out on the teachers, and the teachers are taking it out on us. _'Why are you all such troublesome children?! **Murdering people!** The most well-mannered ones...we can't even tell...! Who among you has the guts to turn yourselves in?!'_

That's one of our most hysterical teachers, by the way.

We even plan to go home by groups in some way of subconscious fear. I'll go home with Kiril and Irina, and they'll see me off first, then they'll go back home by themselves. We all thought that Prim's the one who killed Genesia and poisoned Alma, but she's dead too, meaning either two things: the murderer's put to justice, or the murderer's still out there.

But Kiril's and Irina's father...Mr. Twiright...

Who is he?

He looks _exactly_ like Kiril. Irina says she has a lot of other siblings, but it doesn't make sense. He's a scientist, but I don't think that science's that advanced to keep someone looking young forever, right...?

I lay my head on my desk, and I can see bits of eraser dust. No one brought books to school because they correctly guessed that everyone's too paranoid to even keep up a lesson or two, and people are even talking about Prim's mysterious circumstances.

Everything sounds like a drunken buzz of things anyways.

Our school's in danger, and we can't do anything. We can't raise an idol band to increase our school's popularity. We can't make a new Student Council and control everything. We can't make a Light Music club either.

We can't even make fundraising fairs, because the murderer might be among the students, and suddenly, he or she might yell at the top of their lungs: 'All of you will die here today!' and shoot everyone until the school's a bloodied mess.

There's no room for having crushes and confessing to the person you like on any given day this week. Your crush might think that you want to speak to them alone because you have another motive.

There's no room for anything normal anymore, I suppose.

* * *

Twi _r_ ight. What a funny last name.

"It is, isn't it?" Kiril laughs, and I realize that I spoke that thought out loud. It's after school, and we're on a proper date in the same café with no mean tricks, and Kiril's laughing while talking and everything's just, just right.

"I...I mean...It's odd that it's not what it usually is... _Twilight_ should the word, right?" I stammer.

"Dad's name certainly stands out," Kiril confesses, wiping his glasses. He lifts them up to compare the clarity and to check whether there's extra dust particles, wipes them again, lifts them up again and wears them. I smile and nod.

"Then why are you and Irina named Clockworker?" I ask, curious.

He smiles that smile that makes me want to just kiss him all over. "To be honest, I don't really know..." Kiril says, and he looks as if he doesn't really know the reason, but he doesn't mind. "Oh! That reminds me. I have something for you."

I watch as Kiril takes out a plastic bag with a book inside. The store's proof of purchase tape is still closing the two ends of the plastic bag together, but it's crumpled because, presumably, Kiril removed it and re-stuck it, and he hands it to me.

 _'The Stories of Atropos: Book End'_ , the book title read.

Book...End...?

"...Atropos is finished?" I croak brokenly, and Kiril looked at the book forlornly.

"She...did find her beloved, after all."

 _ **Huh?!**_

Kiril looks horrified. "Wait, did I just..."

Yes you did! Yes you did, you stupid, _stupid_... _You spoiled it!_ You spoiled the final book of Atropos!

"Elluka, I'm sorry!"

"I'm _leaving!_ " I cry out and leave, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking the book.

...

...Stupid Kiril.

* * *

The Stories of Atropos is the most wonderful series I've ever read throughout the year. The author battles all sorts of writer's block because she or he loves his or her characters so much (the author has a pseudonym, by the way: Witnis can either be female or male), and release dates are always early. Two books within the year sometimes.

Every book made me cry. I'm sure this one will leave me into a battered mess of tears.

So now that I'm home, I hop on my bed and carefully cut the plastic wrapping around the book, throw it on the floor without care, and I can smell the faint scent of freshly printed and bounded pages. It smells so good. New books smell great.

I open the first page carefully (I washed my hands before this moment! This very important moment in Atropos history!) and...

 _'I've waited for you, for a long, long time. You're finally here, and I'm so happy.'_

...

I cry in my pillow.

I can't even get past the first page.

Witnis, you bitch...bastard...whoever you are...!

* * *

 _"Following the subsequent investigation carried out by Professor Seth Twiright, M. D., yet another drug-based incident happened in Lucifenian, Lucifenia. From yesterday's report, Prim Rogzé, the only daughter of the CEO of Rogzé Pharmaceuticals, is now in a drug-induced coma and is now in Chalette Hospital undergoing treatment. Due to the tremendous successes that Professor Twiright had brought about in the past, he is now in charge of the forensic department of the investigation..."_

 _"Lozette High School will be closed down, said the Education Department of Lucifenia. The alarming rates of student deaths have steered the Education Department's decision, as well as complaints from grieved parents. The students, both from the junior high section and the senior high section will be moved to a private school a few blocks away, namely the Lucifenian Private High School. Students are given two days to purchase books and uniforms necessary. Back to you now, Gaston."_


End file.
